Forever My Best Friend
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: The third in the Unselfish series. Monk writes a poem for his friend on his birthday expressing his gratitdue


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story nor do I own Monk... I suppose I own the unborn baby though. If you read the first two

Unselfish and Unnatural and

One Monk's Cold

You'll know it's AU

* * *

"Happy birthday Captain," Monk told the captain  
"Thanks"  
Monk saw the look on the captain's face and sighed. He knew why Stottlemyer wasn't smiling. It was the first birthday that he was celebrating without Karen.  
"I'm sorry," Monk told him  
"Why are you sorry? You did nothing to be sorry for.  
Later when he got home, Trudy could tell something was bothering him.  
"Hey honey," she said kissing him, "you okay?"  
"Do you know, do you have any idea how much I love you? Do you know, do you have any idea how much you mean to me? You are my world. You are the sun the moon and the sky… you and the baby… and in 4 months she'll be here… do you have any idea how much you mean to me? Do you know, can you possibly imagine how much I love you"  
She hugged him tightly as if she would never let go.  
"I love you more then you can even imagine," she told him, "now what's bothering you"  
He paused for a minute before answering her.  
"It was the captain's birthday today," Monk explained  
"Oh… the first one without Karen, huh"  
"Yes," he replied, "and I feel-"  
"You feel like there's no way to express how grateful you are to him for what he did"  
"Exactly"  
"And you feel a little guilty in a way?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"I can see it," she explained, "Every time you get the look you have that look in your eyes… like you feel guilty"  
"True," he told her, "I would never change it. You're my world. I couldn't live without you"  
"You know what helps sometimes," she said, "is to right down your feelings and your thoughts"  
"I-I'm not as good at that as you are"  
She put a hand on his arm  
"It's not a talent," she told him, "you don't have to be good at it. Just write down your thoughts. And," she said, "since I know that you need everything to be a certain way why don't you use the computer that I use. That way it will help your sense of order"  
As if by some wonder the words came right to him.

* * *

I know at times we argue  
At times we disagree  
But no words can 'ere express  
What a great friend you are to me  
You're always there to lift me up  
When I had fallen down  
You talk to me and make me see  
And you are patient even when I act like a clown  
No words can say thank you  
For the friend you've been to me  
There's no way I can show you  
That you have not already seen  
My friend there is no time  
My gratitude will go away  
You are a lot stronger then I am  
You show it every day  
And every day you show me  
The beauty in things I cannot know  
Every day your friendship  
Never fails to grow  
For you see that most people  
Feel there's a time when friendship ends  
And after that you never have to  
Make an effort again  
Now it is true that  
What you did for me is great  
But every single day  
You fill up the friendship plate  
You didn't have to do this  
You never have to at all  
My friend it's thanks to you  
I can stand up straight and tall  
Because of you I smile  
Instead of frown  
Because of you my life is right side up  
It isn't up side down  
Even when I'm stupid  
Which I can be quite a bit  
You never make me feel bad  
You never have a fit  
You simply point it out to me  
In such a simply way  
A slight little motion  
A word or even a gaze  
There are no words to let you know  
How much you mean to me  
There are no words to tell you  
How much you make me see  
So much you could have chosen  
So much you could have done  
But you acted as a friend  
And made sure that I won  
No it's not a competition  
As Trudy always points out to me when I get on my competitive drive  
But if friendship is an Olympic event  
You would get the golden prize  
You're smart and you are funny  
And you know just what to do  
In times of trouble we all know  
Just who we can turn to  
I just want you to know you're like a brother to me  
I love you till the end  
You are forever my best friend  
You are forever my best friend

* * *

Then he printed it out. She read it  
"Adrian," she told him, "that is absolutely beautiful"  
"Do you think he'll like it"  
"Do I- he's going to love it"


End file.
